


Just My Imagination

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just My Imagination

Calloused hands rove over every inch of his body.

The warmth of _his_ breath plays on the back of his neck as he pants in time with his thrusts, a soft grunt passing his lips as his hips snap forward. 

A nip to his neck, his shoulder. The scratch of _his_ nails over his taut nipples, a chill shooting down his spine.

The burn, the fullness, the pleasure of _his_ cock in his arse. 

Gripping himself roughly, Draco thrusts his hips in the air, fucking his lube slicked hand, come splattering his stomach, before he collapses onto his bed. 

Alone.


End file.
